Soup
History Introduction Soup emerged from the Creation Forge relatively recently. He was literally born with a sword in his hand, rather confusing those who were present at the time. Both he and the long, guardless blade were bristling with untapped arcane energy, thus he stepped out into the world. His first encounter with organic life was with a crazy old manwearing an eyepatch, who insisted that it was raining bees and that he needed to save his soup. The man roughly pulled the Warforged under a tree where he sat in confusion for a solid two weeks after the old man left. Utterly lost and missing any semblance of reason, he finally concluded that he, must be Soup. It was the only thing that could make any sense in the encounter. He finally left the area after a travelling merchant saw the behemoth just sitting there, covered in about three inches of snow. He offered to give the automoton a lift to haven, where he said that Soup could "find something to do with himself." That seemed far better than trying to make sense of an old cyclops' ramblings. At that point he was taken to Haven, where he began attending the Gryphon's Arcana. He began to harness the latent energies that permeated his body. He excelled in the school, incorporating his blade into his magic in rather strange ways, going as far as to draw power from it's inherent energies, and funneling his own magic into it, vastly increasing it's effectiveness. One day, after months of study, he felt he was finally able to take on the daunting task of travelling out into the strange, changing world he had been plopped into. And if he ever met that old man again, he was going to cover his earholes and run for the hills. First Steps Appearance He is of a standard Warforged base frame; tall, two fingers and a thumb, Rune on his forehead, etcetera. However, instead of standard warforged plating, he appears to be draped in a large amount of draping red and gold cloth. His eyes are the same red color, rimmed with gold along the eyelids. Some of his co-students at Gryphon's Arcana likened the rune on his forehead to a lopsided 24, and his fasion to be a bit gaudy and out of style. But at least he wasn't wearing the super old stars and moons robe. Personality Soup is a rather timid being, generally found sitting in a corner, muttering to himself. He constantly whispers and mumbles when talking to others, being barely discernible most of the time, and utterly unhearable in large crowds or loud environments. When he is separated from his sword he tends to get antsy, errantly twitching, grasping for a hilt that isn't there, and having a short temper and breaking down into catharsis after about a week of being separated. Friends Enemies Aspirations Soup desires to see what the world has to offer, preferably defending it in the process. He wishes to be able to set up a permenant place for himself to stay, alone one day. It would have to be an interesting place, with plenty of things to do so that he will not get bored. But otherwise for now, he just wants to make a living, ant to live and let live. Category:Inactive